Been a Good Kitty
by Chardonayye
Summary: A reformed Catwoman Reaps the benifits of being a good kitty. Sexual Situaton


The woman's naked body arched toward the heavens, her lashes fluttered against her creamy white flesh; her long fingers curled into her palms subconsciously. Her lips were plump, the bottom one hanging open loosely as if gravity had taken its toll throughout her twenty six years. Generous breasts heaved with each life sustaining breath her lungs accepted, muscular thighs parted, her breathing accelerated, those closed lids continued to flutter and move, giving away her bright blue eyes rolling beneath them as she dreamt.

He was cloaked in black like a mysterious blanket covered his well-developed body but the blankets had been kicked to the floor and all that covered her body and his was his heavy leather cape. The upper half of her lovers face was veiled by his mask and cowl but the parts he needed were bare; his lips were parted to accept her womanhood allowing his tongue to lash out at her and shock her silky depths with intense pleasure. There was nothing like knowing the man servicing her was one who could snap her appendages like toothpicks. It was an invigorating awareness.

The Dark figure invaded her body with his fingers as his tongue continued to massage her most sensitive areas, he couldn't help his cocky smirk despite his immense concentration. It'd been so long since he'd desired the woman beneath him, since he'd wondered what she tasted like, what her flesh felt like, what she sounded like when she just couldn't keep silent in the thralls of pleasure. Now he knew, he knew it all, the sounds she was making as she slept were completely reflexive and natural and they frankly drove him insane with desire. He himself was making sounds he couldn't control, his eyes slid closed for a moment as he lost himself in a swirl of tingling sensations almost overwhelming the body he had control over at all times. She was the only thing on earth that made him forget himself, lose his composure and now was the perfect example of him giving in to temptation.

He'd been out patrolling as always, fighting crime, meeting with Gordon, battling evil. He rescued a few citizens from muggers, checked out the slums with one quick fly by, sent Robin on his way and suddenly realized his patrol had brought him to her neighborhood… He hadn't even realized it until he was sitting outside of her apartment, watching her sleep. He knew she was naked under those sheets, he wondered if she did that simply to taunt him since she knew he'd been watching her as of late. It had finally come to a culmination between the Bat and the Cat; fed up he'd actually hurt her, he'd thrown her, beat her, choked her and threatened her with the promise "I will be watching you…"

To his surprise she'd turned her life around and he'd witnessed first hand how difficult it was on her when she'd come into his very own business and applied for a job. The poor thing had never looked more pathetic; sopping wet from the rain she'd walked five blocks in, nervous as a shy girl on a stripper stage, yet she still had that fire in her eye that he loved so much. He'd taken the interview himself and hired her, wishing he could have revealed his true identity to her right then and there, every day he showed up to work as Bruce was sheer torture but her being there also made him look forward to getting up every morning. So as he spied on her as she slept he felt his mind wandering and before he knew what he was doing he had uncovered her slowly, trailing his hands over her curvaceous body, his eyes roaming over her athletic form. She'd never looked so innocent then she did then, sleeping in the moonlight, oblivious to his presence, only stirring when his hungry mouth met her inner thighs and traveled slowly upwards. His hands rested on those legs for he knew when her orgasm finally broke her revere she'd be viciously defensive.

What he was unaware of was that her vivid dream running through her foggy subconscious was wholly centered on him as her body heated and she rolled her hips up at his generous lips. Reaching down for a handful of hair that wasn't presented to her she was, in her delusion, reaching for the same man. Her fingers curled around the peak of one of the points on his cowl and she moaned as realization slowly floated to the forefront of her mind and she began to wake. Her eyes fluttered dangerously to expose the whites of her eyes; pleasure was rising in her like the mercury in a thermometer. She flattened her thighs to the bed, exposing herself to his tongue desperately, his hands conformed, adding pressure to hold her down against the mattress, her nails slid down under his cape, nails raking his flesh as she purred and gasped in bliss. As her orgasm overcame her she sat up, grabbing for something, anything, to control herself in the uprising climax. Finally with two handfuls of thick leather she screamed out his name, realizing it was truly him and despite her confusion she gave in to the shuddering ecstasy flooding her every cell.

After a moment of panting, whimpering, shaking she settled back to the bed, one arm draped idly over her heaving chest as she stared at the ceiling. She felt his face leave her and a sudden breeze on her body that chilled her. She closed her eyes wondering if he was now leaving her but just before she was about to give into her curiosity and glance down she felt his warm hard body slid over hers and settle with two strong arms supporting his weight. She closed her eyes for an instant as she attempted to catch her breath, then his lips fell over her neck and she arched up at him with a revitalized gasp. "Batman, why?" she asked, trying to turn her eyes down to him but for the first time she felt his bare hand on her face and she settled back into her mattress with a happy sigh, incapable of fighting him and his requirements. But he did pull his lips from her flesh for a moment, his eyes were shielded and his voice was the same as it' always been, no hint of the love she wanted to hear, the tenderness she'd felt in his every action. "You've been a good kitty…" was all he replied, a smirk crossing his lips before he continued his ministrations.


End file.
